Continuará
by Randuril
Summary: Porque la historia puede continuar de muchas maneras diferentes. •Colección de one-shots con parejas raras•
1. Adicción

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Adicción_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Yo, Kodachi Kuno, la rosa negra de la Escuela para señoritas San Baco, puedo conseguir siempre todo lo que quiero.

Fue sencillo engatusar a Ryoga Hibiki para llevar adelante mis planes. Para su ingenua y patética mente éramos aliados buscando un mismo fin, pero en realidad él era mi esclavo, un vasallo, una herramienta para que mi amado Ranma-sama abriera por fin los ojos y descubriera la verdad, todo el amor que estaba en mi poder entregarle, toda la pasión que guardo en mi corazón solo para él.

Como una mascota fiel y bien entrenada, Hibiki me ayudaría en mi cacería para llegar a regocijarme en los brazos fuertes de mi querido Ranma-sama, y mi amado guerrero comprendería por fin la clase de chiquilla de baja calaña con la que estaba obligado a convivir. Nuestra meta era conquistar el premio: yo viviría por siempre encerrada en el tibio calor del cuerpo de mi amado Ranma, rodeada por sus fuertes y protectores brazos, y esa estúpida chiquilla bien podría ser el trofeo que ganara mi sirviente, después de todo la plebe se conforma con las sobras que dejan los grandes señores. Y ellos eran el uno para el otro, sin duda, igual que mi Ranma-sama y yo.

Lo único que necesitaba era una prueba, una verificación. El día en que por fin nos uniéramos de una vez y para siempre pensaba ofrecerle a mi amor un banquete digno de reyes, y en el postre agregaría unas cuantas gotas de poción. Nada que le impidiera el uso de sus facultades, por supuesto, solo algo que lo relajara lo suficiente para dejarse llevar por toda la pasión que guardaba en su pecho, porque mi Ranma-sama es tan apasionado como tímido, lo conozco bien. Era necesario probar en alguien más la cantidad exacta y el efecto que causaría, algunas gotas de más llevaban a la muerte y eso sería bastante contraproducente.

Entonces, ¿quién más podría usarse como conejillo de indias? Hibiki estaba para servir a mis propósitos, cuales fueran. A la primera mordida del pastelillo supe que había calculado bien la dosis y reí con regocijo. Los ojos de mi perro fiel brillaron encendidos, el calor le coloreó el rostro y empezó a balbucear y a removerse inquieto. No sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pobre diablo ingenuo.

La risa me asaltó de nuevo mientras lo observaba enjugarse el sudor de la frente y respirar agitado. Cuando me moví para cruzar las piernas y mi fina yukata se abrió revelando más mi suave y firme muslo, capté su atención de inmediato. Sonreí. Pude comprobar que el elixir causaba el efecto deseado.

En un solo movimiento estuvo de pronto sobre mí besándome sin miramientos. Entonces comprendí que aquella podría ser una divertida forma de practicar para luego satisfacer en todo a mi lujurioso guerrero de cabello trenzado, así que le permití deleitarse con mi cuerpo. Sus manos me quemaban la piel, me tocaban con insolencia y yo me inflamaba imaginando el momento en que las manos de mi Ranma-sama me tocaran así y se regodearan sobre mí. Gemí anticipando caricias más osadas, el vasallo asaltaba mis labios y su lengua violentaba mi boca con ardorosa maestría. Y yo imaginaba que era la boca de mi amado la que me reclamaba, que era él quien me abría la yukata con brutalidad y arrancaba después mis otras prendas.

¡Oh sí, mi Ranma-sama! ¡Mi adorado amante! ¡Oh, sí! Mi cuerpo le pertenecía completamente.

Ayudé a quitarle la camiseta y los pantalones, quería tocarlo también, saber anticipadamente cómo se sentiría tocar los poderosos músculos de mi dueño. En mi mente era para él para quien abrí mis piernas, aunque era otro el que me tocaba y resoplaba en mi oído. Él murmuraba el nombre de la chiquilla Tendo pero no me importaba, yo también pensaba en otro extasiada, comprobando que mi siervo alucinaba poseído por el afrodisíaco de la poción. Así también le sucedería a mi Ranma-sama, la cabeza se le llenaría de fantasías que yo le cumpliría, sería su princesa, su criada, su reina, su diosa; él me complacería y yo domaría al caballo salvaje que habitaba en su cuerpo. Sí, así sucedería.

Esto era solo una práctica, una preparación para el verdadero momento, el placer que mi sirviente me otorgaba en aquel instante no era nada comparado al que me enseñaría a alcanzar mi Ranma-sama. Pero mientras tanto disfrutamos hasta saciarnos, gritando cada uno en la cúspide el nombre de la persona que habitaba sus pensamientos.

Comprendo que con el tiempo Hibiki se hiciera adicto a mí, a mi belleza y mis talentos únicos, no tenía otra salida de todos modos. En sus ojos ya no brillaba la falsedad del elixir, me miraba de verdad, y yo me dejaba admirar, era realmente él quien me deseaba y volvía a buscar aquello sin lo que ya no podía vivir.

Las posibilidades que teníamos eran muchas, cuerdas, grilletes, cadenas, deliciosos peligros, todo tipo de divertidos objetos, sábanas de seda, camas de agua. Estaba dispuesta a probar todo hasta perfeccionar la técnica que me convirtiera en la amante ideal y deshiciera a Ranma-sama en mis brazos con solo tocarlo.

Un sirviente cualquiera siempre se siente atolondrado ante su amo, y frente a tanta opulencia como halló en mí, el tonto Hikibi casi no sabía reaccionar, pero me había convertido en un vicio que le roía la mente. Podía verlo cada vez que me desnudaba con sus manos temblorosas y bruscas, en la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante con mis lentas caricias. En medio de la pasión tiraba de mi cabello suelto con rudeza.

Yo era la delicia, el mejor bocado que tendría nunca en sus labios.

Soy Kodachi Kuno, la rosa negra, puedo conseguir todo lo que me propongo y aún muchas más cosas sin pretenderlo siquiera. Así como mi destino me hizo encontrarme un día en los brazos del verdadero amor sin yo haberlo previsto y conocí a mi Ranma-sama, así también inesperadamente había encontrado en mi súbdito un agradable compañero para jugar y divertirme. Él me buscaba una y otra vez. Yo le permitía probar toda clase de placeres en mi cama.

Podía dejar el juego en cuanto quisiera, solo que aún no se me antojaba hacerlo.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

_Toda esta colección está dedicada especialmente al señor Aoi Fhrey._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mario! Ojalá te guste esta extraña historia y pueda alegrarte en tu día._

_._

Nota de autora: Ustedes disculparán que comience _otra_ historia cuando aún no he actualizado las demás, pero se me ocurrió esta malvada idea y no pude resistirme XD. Leyendo en otro fandom fics de un concurso de parejas crack (parejas raras o no-canon), pensé en hacer algo parecido para el universo de Ranma ½.

Para acabar con la rutina y descansar un poco de Ranma y Akane.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	2. Hielo y fuego

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Hielo y fuego_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Cuando, tres años después de la boda de Ranma y Akane, Ukyo Kuonji vendió el restaurante de okonomiyakis, tomó todas sus cosas y subió a un tren para volver a Kyoto e instalarse nuevamente en su ciudad, toda Nerima dio por sentado que se llevaría a su fiel ayudante Konatsu con ella. Pero no fue así.

La muchacha le dijo sonriente que era tiempo de que buscara su propio camino, que atesoraría el tiempo que pasaron juntos y nunca lo olvidaría. Se había hecho cargo de él como lo había prometido, en su momento más crítico le dio un hogar, compañía y comida siempre caliente en la mesa; le dio amigos y conocidos en Nerima. Ahora cada cual debía continuar por caminos separados.

Ukyo lo abrazó con fuerza y, saliéndose un poco de las normas de comportamiento, le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Después partió saludándolo con la mano.

El pobre kunoichi no hizo ni un gesto, apenas pudo articular un «pero, señorita Ukyo...» que se perdió en el viento mientras el tren se alejaba. Se dio cuenta que de nada servía todo el amor que sentía por ella porque el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos. Con lágrimas en los ojos le dedicó un «adiós» en sus pensamientos y salió de la estación en los pequeños pasos que le permitía dar su femenino kimono.

Desolado, caminó sin rumbo preguntándose qué sería ahora de él y qué podría hacer con su vida. ¿Volver a trabajar en una casa de té? ¿Emplearse como camarera en algún otro negocio? No estaba seguro de poder soportar la vida en otro restaurante, la cocina activa, el aroma de las especias y las salsas le recordaría por siempre a la señorita Ukyo y su breve pero intensa amistad.

Llegó sin proponérselo a la casa Tendo donde tantas otras veces había estado y había sido bien recibido por la señorita Akane y su ahora esposo Ranma Saotome; toda la familia lo había aceptado siempre sin protestas, sin exageraciones por los atuendos que usaba o sus costumbres. Ese era, quizá, el único lugar en el que se sentía a gusto y casi como en casa, a excepción del Ucchan's, que ya no existía, por supuesto.

El recordarlo resultaba demasiado doloroso y, cabizbajo, Konatsu tragó su pena intentando ocultar las lágrimas a las personas que lo cruzaban en la calle.

Kasumi Tendo estaba en la acera en el preciso momento en que el kunoichi medio tropezó con sus propios pies frente al umbral de la casa. Kasumi se sorprendió al verlo y lo sostuvo por los hombros para evitar que cayera sobre ella, porque parecía no haberla visto.

—¿Konatsu? —Estaba enterada de todo, al igual que el resto de Nerima, así que no tuvo que hacer más preguntas.

Los ojos lastimeros del muchacho la sobrecogieron al ver auténtica soledad en ellos. Lo invitó a pasar y lo hizo sentar en la sala, donde Nabiki Tendo bajó un momento la revista que leía y lo observó como al pasar echándole una fría mirada.

La taza de té calentó el estómago y el corazón de Konatsu al mismo tiempo, se sintió tan reconfortado que por primera vez abrió auténticamente su corazón y le contó a las dos mujeres todas sus vivencias, sus alegrías y tristezas, desde que había llegado al Ucchan's. Las sonrisas amables de Kasumi le infundieron valor; el tono cortante en que Nabiki se refería a Ukyo como una «arpía sin alma» le levantó el ánimo. La calidez y frialdad de una y otra hermana le sirvieron de igual manera para sentirse mejor. Después de una hora de charla ya se sentía con el entusiasmo de siempre y dispuesto a enfrentar su nueva vida.

Kasumi decidió de inmediato que tenía que quedarse a vivir en la casa Tendo. Desde que Ranma y Akane se habían mudado a su nuevo hogar en otra ciudad llevándose a los gemelos, y el viejo matrimonio Saotome también marchó a su propia casa, había demasiado espacio en el dojo. Todo quedó arreglado tan pronto que Konatsu se deshizo en lágrimas de emoción y agradecimiento. El patriarca Tendo se entretuvo con la noticia y por un tiempo dejó de llorar y lamentarse porque ya no podía ver a sus nietos tan seguido como antes.

A Konatsu le dieron un futón en un pequeño pero agradable cuarto en la planta baja y a la mañana siguiente ya estuvo concentrado en las faenas del día. Ayudaba a Kasumi en la mañana a dejar la casa reluciente y por la tarde con un pequeño negocio propio donde preparaba comida, solo para algunas casas del barrio, pero que ya comenzaba a prosperar. Konatsu lo mantenía todo limpio y ordenado, y luego también salía a repartir los pedidos. Era agradable charlar con Kasumi y aprender bajo su tutela maternal. Al final de la tarde se sentaban los dos ante una taza de té a conversar animadamente sobre los sucesos de la jornada.

Nabiki observó al muchacho un par de días con ojo crítico y después lo llamó a su habitación. Turbado, Konatsu se presentó ante ella y luego se sonrojó intensamente cuando la joven le palpó los músculos de los brazos y el pecho. Intentó tartamudear alguna frase pero ella lo interrumpió para proponerle un negocio, necesitaba a alguien que espiara y buscara información por ella, que instalara cámaras en lugares que le eran inaccesibles. Era necesario que ampliara su negocio de vigilancia y venta de información, pues con él se pagaba la universidad.

Ese era un terreno conocido para el joven ninja. Se esforzó y en poco tiempo ayudó a Nabiki a acrecentar su capital, y ella hasta comenzó a pagarle modestas comisiones que para cualquier otro no valdrían la pena arriesgar el pellejo, pero para Konatsu eran una fortuna. Más del doble de todo lo que la señorita Ukyo le pagaba por trabajar un mes en el restaurante. Con los escuetos pero sinceros elogios de Nabiki comenzó a tener más confianza en sí mismo. Lo maravillaba pasarse en el trasnoche en el cuarto de la chica trayéndole la información que le había pedido y observando sus ojos brillar mientras contaba y recontaba cada centavo de yen. Después ella sacaba algunas relucientes monedas de su frasco especial con monedas de un yen y se las entregaba esbozando una sonrisa de costado, comentando que se lo había ganado.

Días tranquilos con la señorita Kasumi y su trato cariñoso; noches emocionantes sazonadas con la acidez de la señorita Nabiki. Konatsu se sentía feliz de haber encontrado su hogar en el dojo Tendo.

El señor Soun insistió en enseñarle a jugar shogi para así poder tener una compañía en el juego. En la visita que hicieron Ranma y Akane a la casa con sus pequeños y encantadores niños, la joven esposa tomó al ninja de las manos y le agradeció por estar acompañando a su padre y hermanas. Konatsu se sentía parte de la familia, aceptado por el padre y muy cercano a las dos muchachas.

Cada día despertaba con la dulce voz de Kasumi llamándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta para que se levantara. Toda la mañana estaba acompañado por su sonrisa, iba con ella a hacer las compras y en ocasiones la muchacha compraba alguna cosa solo para él, un pequeño chocolate, una fruta especial; o le preparaba algunas de sus galletas favoritas para tomar el té. Konatsu sentía tanta dicha en esos momentos que casi se echaba a llorar. Kasumi le decía dulcemente que él se merecía todo el cariño que ella le daba.

Él ya le había entregado el corazón. ¿Cómo no amar a aquella hermosa y delicada mujer que siempre brindaba sonrisas, caricias y ternura? Se había dejado conquistar por sus palabras bondadosas, la idolatraba en silencio. Sus sentimientos eran igual de fuertes a como lo habían sido una vez por la señorita Ukyo, pero diferentes, porque aquí estaba la esperanza de ser correspondido, quizá no en la misma forma, pero sí con la misma pureza de sentimientos e igual constancia. Porque existían muchas formas de amor y Kasumi Tendo tenía cariño para todos.

Con tantos sentimientos en su corazón, Konatsu pasaba el tiempo feliz en la cocina, rodeado por Kasumi a todas horas, vivía solo para hacerle la vida más cómoda a ella. En ocasiones Kasumi no estaba sonriente, en ocasiones se apagaba por algunos instantes, perdida en sus pensamientos, y Konatsu se apresuraba a intervenir y consolarla, a alejar la tristeza. Entonces la sonrisa de Kasumi deslumbraba de nuevo y Konatsu era feliz.

Un día se atrevió un poco más, impulsado por la fiebre de sus emociones, y no solo habló sino que se acercó hasta tocarla. El beso fue tan suave, apenas el roce de unos labios con otros, pero bastó para que Konatsu se sonrojara por completo y Kasumi lo mirara de pronto atentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Intentó disculparse, de verdad quiso hacerlo, pero no podía fingir arrepentimiento por algo que sí había querido hacer, con todo su corazón desbordado. Kasumi entendió y supo apreciar también el consuelo que ahora Konatsu representaba en su vida, ya no estaba sola día con día, y tenía con quién hablar de todas esas cosas que le preocupaban, que eran importantes, aunque para los demás solo fueran banalidades domésticas.

Konatsu había empezado a significar mucho para ella. Y quería recompensarlo.

Estiró la mano y tocó la mejilla arrebolada del muchacho. Después sus labios. Y lo besó en la boca plenamente. Un único suspiro.

—Konatsu…

El muchacho pasó el resto del día en las nubes y Nabiki notó su distracción esa noche cuando se reunieron en su habitación. No le prestaba ninguna atención, y eso le desagradó. Él, que siempre la observaba y admiraba con devoción soltándole cumplidos sobre su inteligencia y astucia, ahora solo estaba allí, asintiendo de vez en cuando a las órdenes que le daba.

Sabía que lograba ponerlo nervioso si se acercaba demasiado, o si le hablaba en un tono de mayor confianza, después de todo él era un hombre y ella una mujer muy atractiva. Así que se aproximó para que le prestara atención, para que reparara en ella.

—Konatsu. —Era un reclamo, un tono duro y a la vez desafiante.

El kunoichi la miró, aquella manera de llamarlo era tan distinta a la de la señorita Kasumi, pero justamente tan interesante por eso mismo. Supo lo que Nabiki iba a hacer y aún así no se echó atrás, tuvo curiosidad por saber por qué ella hacía eso. De pronto también lo invadió un morboso deseo de conocer cuán diferentes serían sus besos de los de su hermana.

Lo eran. Mucho. Donde en Kasumi había dulzura, en Nabiki había exigencia; la hermana mayor lo cuidaba, protegía sus sentimientos y Nabiki lo desnudaba, lo despojaba de todo. Pero también le encendía la sangre, le invadía la cabeza de escenas que nunca se había atrevido a imaginar. No lo dejaba escapar, y él se daba cuenta que no quería escapar.

Esa noche los ojos de Nabiki brillaron, pero por primera vez no por contar y recontar los centavos de yenes.

Konatsu, en su futón, recordaba la suave y dulce boca de su señorita Kasumi; luego los picantes y calientes labios de la señorita Nabiki. Pasó la madrugada enredado en sueños que lo electrizaban y no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

**. .**

**.**

No hubo cambios que se apreciaran a simple vista. A la mañana Kasumi lo saludó como siempre mientras vigilaba el desayuno, en la mesa Nabiki dio los buenos días con su expresión medio dormida, igual que cada día. Pero había algo implícitamente diferente, en el té un poco más caliente que de costumbre que le sirvió Kasumi regalándole una sonrisa, o en los ojos de Nabiki clavados todo el tiempo en él mientras se llevaba los palillos a la boca.

Konatsu se dijo que no podía continuar. Estaba corrompiendo la confianza que el señor Tendo había depositado en él, estaba faltándole el respeto a la casa y a la familia al jugar así con las dos hermanas. Aunque tampoco podía controlar las situaciones; a veces se justificaba pensando que todos ellos estaban en realidad muy solos y se tenían únicamente los unos a los otros, era normal que se acercaran para buscar cobijo. Así calmaba su consciencia cuando Kasumi lo acariciaba y lo besaba con suavidad en las tardes, amparados por la soledad y el calor de la cocina; y luego, cuando Nabiki le enseñaba la pasión en los besos por las noches, y en plena oscuridad le hacía pensar que no solo el amor contaba para querer acercarse a alguien, el deseo también importaba.

Y en el amor podía esconderse el deseo, y en el deseo el amor. Así que con el recuerdo de los besos abrasadores de Nabiki buscaba pasar más allá de la inocencia de su señorita Kasumi. Pero también la ternura de los sentimientos de Kasumi le daban armas para aplacar el desenfreno de Nabiki y mostrarle que también existían los actos de amor, y en ella había mucho que podía ser amado. Se preguntaba si quizá no había empezado a amar primero a Nabiki, que le recordaba el carácter fuerte y dominante de la señorita Ukyo. Tal vez todo comenzó allí, pero Nabiki, tan independiente y autosuficiente, era demasiado inalcanzable para él, entonces fue deslizando de a poco sus sentimientos hacia Kasumi.

Pero una u otra, las amaba a las dos. Lo supo claramente al escuchar la voz de cada una pronunciando su nombre, diciendo lo mismo pero con matices diferentes. Y él quería esos matices, lo quería todo, sentía que solo podía estar completo de verdad con las dos, porque solo una no sería suficiente.

Debía proteger lo poco que tenía. Esconder. Que ellas no supieran lo que ocurría, las llamas que lo consumían cada día al tenerlas a las dos. Había traspasado los límites, pero no podía vivir sin ellas y si sabían lo que ocurría lo odiarían y lo alejarían. Se quedaría solo de nuevo.

No podían saber nada. Konatsu se retorcía de nervios ahora, cada vez que Nabiki los acompañaba por las tardes a tomar el té. Creía que cualquier conversación lo pondría en evidencia, que le echarían en cara sus abusos y su falta de escrúpulos.

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraban por encima de la mesa de té. Después de todo eran hermanas y se conocían bien. El talento de Nabiki era investigar y enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en la casa o en cualquier parte de Nerima. El mismo día en que su hermana había traspasado las fronteras dejándose llevar, ella estuvo al tanto de todo. No comprendió al principio, por eso provocó a Konatsu aquella noche, para quitar importancia al asunto. Para ella un beso era solo un beso. ¿Qué podía tener de especial en este caso?

Después comprendió: era una necesidad. Konatsu se había convertido en una parte fundamental de sus vidas y ¿por qué no?, su presencia allí ayudaba a que estuvieran más unidas.

Después habló con su hermana mayor, diciéndole todo directamente, sin andarse con rodeos, como solía hacer siempre. Kasumi tembló por un momento ante la perspectiva de lo que le contaba, pero después respiró y sonrió con dulzura, según su costumbre. Era algo normal, todo podía llegar a ser normal en aquella casa habituada a tantas extravagancias y locuras.

Tácitamente ambas guardaron el secreto, incluso ante sí mismas, y no volvieron a hablar del asunto. Simplemente se observaban la una a la otra, sabiendo todo lo que ocurría, pero también sabiendo que no pensaban terminarlo.

Para ellas era así como debía ser: tres tazas de té sobre la mesa. Todo estaba en orden.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

Nota de autora: Una curiosidad sobre la escritura de este fic. Al principio iba a ser un Konatsu&Kasumi, pero al imaginarlos tomando té en la sala, de pronto Nabiki estaba allí sentada a la mesa también, entonces pensé que esa era una idea mucho más interesante para desarrollar.

No digo que esto sea creíble, ni siquiera que podría llegar a pasar en un universo alterno y retorcido. Esto es un desafío de escritura, de esos que me encanta hacer. Esperen en los próximos one-shots cosas tan raras como estas.

Otra curiosidad: ya sé que Kioto se escribe en español con «i», pero lo mismo que con Tokio, me parece estéticamente más bonito (?) escribirlo con «y».

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	3. Caramelo ácido

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

**_Caramelo ácido_**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

—¡Más rápido! ¡Más arriba! —Madame St. Paul inspiró con fuerza y frunció el ceño para después soltar con potente voz de mando: —¡A prisa! ¡A prisa!... ¡Lo estás haciendo todo mal!

El bastón cortó el aire y golpeó la firme carne femenina. Shampoo gimió y se inclinó un poco, pero se aguantó el grito que tenía ganas de lanzar. Aguzó la mirada observando a la mujer que osaba levantarle la mano de esa manera. Sentía ganas de matarla, como cada semana, quería asesinarla, y dejó que la furia que sentía la inundara y le corriera por las venas, de esa rabia sacó la fuerza para ponerse nuevamente de pie y acatar las nuevas órdenes. Respiró agitada, de nada servía gritar o despotricar, quejarse o hacer berrinche, Madame era implacable y no permitía muestras de debilidad, lo sabía bien. Aullar de dolor solo la haría agotarse y ganarse media hora más de entrenamiento. Sin contar la satisfacción que tendría su maestra por verla flaquear otra vez.

—Hazlo todo de nuevo… ¡desde el comienzo! _Un, deux, trois!_

Con todos los músculos adoloridos, Shampoo empezó de nuevo la rutina de ejercicios. Sacó la lengua y la estiró inútilmente intentando alcanzar el pastel que tenía en un platillo sobre la cabeza, al mismo tiempo intentaba hacer equilibrio sobre la cuerda colocada a metro y medio del suelo, tensada de lado a lado de la habitación. Las bolas de acero atadas a cada una de sus muñecas le impedían levantar los brazos con soltura y así evitaba la tentación de ayudarse con las manos en su tarea. Además, el peso del armazón de la falda del vestido que la mujer la obligaba a usar —uno occidental de época remota con una amplia falda de volados y mangas abullonadas que Shampoo odiaba— parecía jalarla todo el tiempo hacia el suelo y la obligaba a mantener los músculos tensos para no caer.

Continuó forzando la lengua al máximo, mirando hacia arriba como si pudiera ver el platillo con su objetivo, las gotas de sudor le caían desde la frente y el corset que la mujer francesa la obligaba a ponerse le apretaba las costillas de forma inhumana.

—Camina… camina ahora —ordenó Madame St. Paul—. _Un, deux, trois! _Vamos. ¡Más a prisa! ¡Con elegancia!... _Un, deux, trois… Un, deux, trois…_

Madame golpeaba el suelo con la punta del bastón marcando cada paso que Shampoo daba. Levantó una mano y se acomodó algunos cabellos que escapaban del moño que tenía sobre la nuca. Respiró profundamente. Se sentía tan estimulada como en sus primeros años, cuando era apenas una jovencita y aprendía esas mismas técnicas que ahora enseñaba, el trabajo de perfeccionar el talento natural de la amazona era el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Hemos terminado —dijo de pronto, cuando Shampoo estaba en mitad de un paso, con un pie levantado y la concentración al máximo.

Lo hacía a propósito, la tomaba desprevenida y la muchacha no sabía qué hacer. Invadida por el alivio sentía todo el cansancio de golpe y permanecía por algunos minutos aún de pie sobre la cuerda, temblorosa, sin saber bien cómo bajar o si el cuerpo la sostendría una vez en el suelo.

Pero el orgullo amazona era impresionante, Shampoo nunca pedía ayuda, no decía una palabra. Se movía despacio y casi siempre caía de rodillas frente a su maestra, se mantenía unos segundos quieta y después, sin mirarla a la cara, adelantaba las muñecas para que Madame abriera los cerrojos de los grilletes.

—… Por favor —dijo ahora con voz débil.

Madame sonrió complacida. Ese era un gran paso, le había tomado varias semanas que Shampoo dejara el tono desafiante para dirigirse a ella durante los entrenamientos y usara palabras amables y sumisas.

Madame St. Paul tomó el gran manojo de llaves que colgaba de su cintura y disfrutó en tardar algunos segundos para hacerlos tintinear a propósito antes de abrir despacio las cerraduras una por una. Shampoo se frotó las muñecas doloridas.

—De pie —ordenó la mujer francesa.

Shampoo sabía lo que venía a continuación. Se levantó despacio, con las rodillas temblorosas por el cansancio, y caminó hasta el otro extremo del salón, deteniéndose frente al alto espejo de pie donde Madame ya la esperaba. La amazona se quedó quieta ante el espejo y su maestra detrás, ambas cruzaron miradas a través del reflejo. La mirada de Shampoo, tan opaca cuando recién había llegado esa noche, estaba brillante y llena de sentimiento, «seguramente furia», pensó Madame. Procedió a desabotonarle el vestido y despojarla de la amplia falda almidonada y el miriñaque, dejándole solo unas finas enaguas. Después comenzó a desatar el corset.

Esa era otra parte importante de la rigurosa rutina que llevaban cada día, y acentuaba el control que Madame tenía sobre todo, desde que Shampoo entraba a la mansión hasta que salía. Aflojó cada uno de los pasadores de la prenda tomándose su tiempo, sin dejar de mirar a su alumna en el reflejo que daba el espejo. Cada vez Shampoo podía respirar con un poco más de soltura, Madame St. Paul le dosificaba la libertad, era como si le estuviera advirtiendo que por ahora la dejaba ir, pero mañana estaría de nuevo bajo su mando cuando volviera a colocarle el corset.

La primera vez que la obligó a ponérselo, la amazona protestó, lo llamó un «arma de tortura», y cuánta razón tenía, pero Madame impuso sus derechos sobre ella, sobre todo lo que hacía o decía mientras duraba la clase, usó su bastón y ganó. El corset fue colocado. Y cada semana Madame ajustaba los cordones unos milímetros más. Apretándolo. Cerrándolo alrededor de Shampoo. Confinándola, haciéndole sentir su presión sobre ella, y recordándole con esa incomodidad, que estaba presente, que era la maestra, que podía doblegarla y obligarla a hacer lo que quisiera. Que le debía obediencia.

Y ganó la obediencia porque Shampoo ya no protestaba, y cuando en la última clase de la semana Madame tiraba un poco más de los cordones y la cintura de la amazona se afinaba otro poco, Shampoo le sostenía la mirada a través del espejo, mordiéndose los labios para aguantar la opresión, hasta que Madame amarraba los extremos de las cuerdas y poniéndole las manos sobre las caderas le decía que ya estaba lista. Y sonreía, casi afable.

Terminó de desabrochar la prenda y la quitó. Shampoo, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, respiró varias veces, hinchando el pecho, intentando tragar en unos pocos segundos todo el aire que se le había negado durante la clase. Así terminaban. Madame la dejaba sola para que se vistiera y luego saliera, no tenían palabras de despedida, tampoco de bienvenida, no hablaban de nada más que no fuera lo que tenía que ver con el entrenamiento. Madame no salía nunca de su rigor de maestra, y Shampoo se iba amoldando a su papel de alumna.

Antes de salir del cuarto, Madame se inclinó un poco hacia ella para hablarle. Shampoo se puso alerta, cada palabra de aquella mujer estaba hecha para atormentarla.

—Mañana trabajaremos en la mesa —le susurró Madame al oído.

Y la piel de Shampoo se erizó en anticipación.

**. .**

**.**

Era curioso pensar en cómo había comenzado esa extraña relación. Mientras volvía en bicicleta al Neko-hanten, Shampoo volvió a reflexionar sobre aquello. Fue su bisabuela la que la convenció de tomar las clases de cocina francesa donde se enseñarían técnicas secretas que habían pasado de generación en generación.

La vida en Nerima era aburrida. Ranma había elegido esposa y se había marchado lejos de allí, el corazón de Shampoo estaba roto y había perdido hasta el deseo de volver a China, la vergüenza que la esperaba allí no era nada comparada con la tristeza que sentiría si la obligaban a casarse con otro. Shampoo había empezado a marchitarse. Ya no se enfadaba con Mousse, sonreía únicamente para los clientes y su mirada estaba casi siempre perdida y opaca.

Cologne insistió, diciendo que aquello podría ayudarla, quizá porque ya conocía a Madame St. Paul y sabía cómo continuaría todo. No se trataba solo de aprender a que la crema quedara bien batida o saber el punto exacto al cocer un omelette, había una disciplina y rigidez en el trato que hizo que las demás concurrentes huyeran despavoridas. Solo Shampoo había llegado hasta esa etapa del entrenamiento donde ya las recetas y la cocina no importaban en lo absoluto. Y cada vez se ponía más difícil, más duro y brutal.

Sin embargo Shampoo conocía aquel rigor, era casi el mismo que vivía en los entrenamientos en su aldea, donde las mujeres entrenaban a las mujeres, porque solamente una mujer tenía la crueldad necesaria para empujar a los discípulos más allá de sus límites sin que le temblara el pulso.

Su bisabuela tuvo razón después de todo, quizás algo estaba despertando de a poco en ella y su pasión y temperamento regresaban. Cada noche, exhausta por el entrenamiento, volvía al restaurante de mejor humor; pero para Shampoo eso se debía solo a la práctica del ejercicio, que su cuerpo había comenzado a añorar. Nada más.

Y cuando su espíritu guerrero despertara del todo, era seguro que no podría tolerar el trato de Madame mucho tiempo más sin estallar.

**. .**

**.**

Shampoo respiró profundo, estiró los dedos de las manos intentando relajar las muñecas y los brazos, donde unas gruesas cuerdas la ataban con fuerza a los posabrazos de la silla. Traía puesto el duro e incómodo corset, pero la rutina «sobre la mesa» nunca requería el pesado vestido almidonado que le dificultara el movimiento, porque de todos modos no podía moverse. Las piernas las tenía firmemente asidas a las patas de la silla, los tobillos empezaban a palpitarle de dolor por la presión de las sogas.

Frente a ella la mesa estaba servida para tomar el té, había un servicio completo, varias tazas con sus platillos y cucharillas, teteras, azucareras y jarritas con leche. También bandejas con diferentes pastelillos, una de las cuales estaba dispuesta frente a Shampoo para que ella tomara de ahí lo que quisiera… si es que podía alcanzarlo.

El sudor que le provocaba el esfuerzo le corría por el cuello y se le perdía en el pronunciado escote, bajando por el apretado espacio entre los senos. La frustración se había apoderado de ella casi desde el primer momento, odiaba el maldito ejercicio en la mesa, lo único que podía hacer era intentar echar el cuerpo hacia adelante, hasta donde las ataduras se lo permitieran. Pero nada más, nunca podía tocar ni uno de los alimentos de la mesa, era imposible, era una tarea destinada a fracasar desde el momento en que se sentaba en la silla. El odio que sentía hacia Madame en esos momentos le generaba un calor por todo el cuerpo, imaginaba una y otra vez que rompía las ligaduras y se ponía de pie ante ella para partir en dos su bastón.

—Tu té se está enfriando. ¡Date prisa! —ordenó Madame St. Paul, y el bastón golpeó a Shampoo en el muslo, por debajo de donde terminaba la corta falda que tenía puesta.

Los ojos de Shampoo relampaguearon y su pecho subió y bajó en otra profunda bocanada de aire. Procuró relajar el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en no sentir el dolor en las manos y los pies, en los músculos de la espalda por el esfuerzo, en las costillas por el apretado corset. Se imaginó alcanzando uno de los dulces, en la mente podía dominar la técnica, abrir la boca más allá de lo posible, estirar la lengua y devorar la bandeja con pastelillos. Todo con elegancia. Con gran _elegancia,_ como siempre repetía Madame.

Era tal su punto de concentración que hasta pudo mover la silla unos centímetros hacia adelante llevada por su propio anhelo, pero pronto descubrió que no podía avanzar más. Una sombra cayó sobre ella.

Al abrir los ojos, Madame St. Paul la observaba con desaprobación. La mujer levantó el dedo índice y lo movió de un lado al otro.

—No, no, no —dijo. Al mismo tiempo levantó el pie y lo puso sobre el borde de la silla, la punta de sus elegantes botas justo en el espacio entre las rodillas de Shampoo—. Lo haces mal. Eso es trampa.

Y empujó, corriendo hacia atrás la silla, alejándola de la mesa todavía más de lo que estaba en un principio. Por dentro, Shampoo gritó como endemoniada, pero únicamente apretó los dientes.

—_Très bien… _Ahora continúa —ordenó Madame con una pequeña sonrisa.

El ejercicio continuó por otros diez minutos, hasta que la maestra decidió que era suficiente y con gran parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo, se acercó para soltar los amarres.

La tomó desprevenida, sus ojos bajos y sumisos, su relajamiento corporal mientras le desataba las cuerdas la engañaron y Shampoo se le vino encima, la empujó por los hombros y la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo con el impulso. Inmediatamente se puso sobre ella, las piernas a cada lado de su cintura y toda la fuerza aplicada a sus hombros para mantenerla pegada al suelo.

—¡Vieja bruja! —vociferó con rabia—. Ya no cometer abusos con Shampoo nunca más. ¡Nunca!

Respiró agitada, lo mismo que Madame, que desprevenida solo podía mirarla a la cara sin saber qué decir.

—Shampoo enseñar —siguió la amazona—, Shampoo mostrar que también puede abusar de Madame. Shampoo hacer probar su propia medicina.

—¿De qué hablas? —la mujer francesa no hizo apenas esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre. La miró con curiosidad.

—Shampoo saber… Shampoo conocer bien —dijo la amazona, se inclinó un poco hacia su rostro, aflojando el agarre y poniendo las manos en el suelo, a cada lado de la cabeza de Madame—. Madame ser mujer pervertida, gustar de provocar dolor a otros, gustar de dominar a Shampoo… Pero ahora Shampoo mostrar a Madame otra cara de la moneda.

La acarició lentamente con una mano por el costado del cuerpo, empezando por el muslo, subiendo por la pequeña cintura, demorándose algunos segundos más encima del pecho izquierdo y vagando después por el escote. Hasta cerrarse definitivamente en el cuello, donde ejerció presión. Madame dio un respingo sofocada, más por la sorpresa que por lo apretado del agarre.

—Shampoo empezar entrenamiento especial ahora… ¿estar preparada… _Michelle_?

El cuerpo de Madame vibró debajo de Shampoo. La presión en su cuello, unida a la pronunciación de su nombre, la sacudió como un latigazo de placer. Su nombre, su nombre. Tanto tiempo sin escucharlo, sin que nadie lo pronunciara, tanto tiempo siendo únicamente «Madame St. Paul», que le sonaba exótico y delicioso.

Shampoo sonrió malévolamente, aplicó ambas manos al cuello de la mujer y ejerció un poco más de fuerza. Madame se arqueó contra ella y Shampoo apretó más las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo para intentar inmovilizarla. No iba a matarla, hubiera sido una venganza muy de su agrado, pero demasiado instantánea. Quería provocarle dolor por todo el cuerpo, el mismo que ella sentía cada día en esa mansión.

—¿Estar cómoda? —preguntó la amazona, mientras Madame se sacudía debajo de ella. Se inclinó más, hasta casi rozarle los labios cuando hablaba—. ¿Shampoo hacerlo con elegancia ahora?

En respuesta, Madame le clavó con fuerza las uñas en los muslos desnudos y Shampoo gimió de dolor.

La soltó, Madame tosió intentando recuperar la respiración y la amazona también respiró agitada, de indignación y frustración. No abandonó la posición sobre ella, con rabia empezó a desabotonarle a tirones el elegante vestido.

—¿Qué intentas, Shampoo? —preguntó Madame con los ojos brillando como brasas.

—Ser momento de pasar a otro nivel. Ahora Madame sacarse la ropa y ponerse arma de tortura. Madame usará corset muy ajustado. Mucho.

Mientras hablaba terminó de desvestirla y sus dedos tocaron la sedosidad de la tela y los ángulos duros de la prenda que Madame tenía debajo de la ropa. Shampoo apartó la tela del vestido sin poder creerlo, palpó los costados y la fina cintura, el encaje que adornaba la línea del busto. Madame St. Paul simplemente la dejaba hacer, disfrutando de cómo su expresión cambiaba a una de desconcierto.

—No… no poder ser… ¿estar usando arma de tortura? ¿Tener puesto cachivache con alambres?... Ser mujer realmente extraña.

Madame soltó una risa escandalosa. Shampoo se apartó de ella, se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, observándola reír casi histéricamente.

—Chiquilla estúpida —logró decir Madame aun entre risas—. Me diviertes tanto, eso no se puede negar —se enjugó las lágrimas de risa de las esquinas de los ojos—. Pero eres tan tonta, no sabes nada. ¡Nada! ¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme que yo no haya vivido ya? El mismo entrenamiento al que te someto lo tuve desde que era mucho más joven que tú. Esta «arma de tortura», como la llamas —dijo pasando los dedos casi con ternura por la línea de la cintura—, me enseñaron a llevarla desde que mi cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse… ¿Realmente piensas que soy extraña? Pues yo creo que tú eres igual a mí.

Shampoo retrocedió cuando Madame empezó a levantarse del piso y avanzar hacia ella. Los ojos le brillaban detrás de los cristales redondos de los anteojos; el peinado se le había desarmado y el cabello le caía sobre los hombros en mechones desordenados; sin el vestido oscuro cubriéndola hasta el cuello parecía mucho más joven y menos severa.

—¿Qué decir? Shampoo no ser como mujer pervertida. Shampoo no querer usar corset, no querer tener entrenamiento.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró Madame muy cerca de ella, observándola atentamente.

La amazona la miró a los ojos absorta. Se miraron las dos, calculando cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la otra.

—¡Aiya! —Shampoo gritó de dolor cuando la otra mujer le tiró del pelo—. ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué hacer?!

—Tu bisabuela me contó todo sobre ti —explicó Madame jalándole el cabello con fuerza—, los entrenamientos que tuviste, lo que te gusta y te disgusta, cómo te exiges todo el tiempo para ser la mejor en las técnicas amazonas. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Cómo te encaprichaste con Ranma Saotome, cómo continuabas intentando incluso cuando estaba claro que él no te quería, que prefería a otra.

—No ser verdad, airen amar a Shampoo…

La amazona se calló de golpe al recibir otro tirón de cabello. Entrecerró los ojos para soportar el dolor.

—¡Es mentira y lo sabes! —sentenció Madame—. Ranma Saotome ama a otra, pero te gusta sufrir, te gustaba que te rompiera el corazón cada día, te gustaba verlo besar a otra y saber que nunca serías tú. Disfrutabas cuando te hacía daño.

Shampoo gritó de nuevo de dolor y Madame la arrastró sin ninguna delicadeza hasta el gran espejo del cuarto.

—Mírate, ¡mírate aquí, Shampoo, y dime que no es verdad! —exigió, todavía sosteniéndole el cabello y poniéndose detrás de ella, muy cerca, para evitar que se moviera—. Te quejas, gritas, lloras, pero en el fondo disfrutas de todo esto. Necesitas este dolor, este sufrimiento. Es un alivio, ¿verdad, Shampoo? Someterse, dejar que otro tenga el control por un momento. Liberarse.

Shampoo se revolvió contra ella golpeándola con los codos, pero Madame no aflojaba su agarre. La asombró que su cuerpo delgado fuera tan fuerte y por un momento pensó en Madame St. Paul sometiéndose a ese mismo entrenamiento, quizá mucho más riguroso, quizá mucho más terrible.

—No puedes negarlo. Te gustan mis métodos, ¿por qué continúas volviendo día tras día si no? Ambas sabemos que podrías dejarlo cuando quisieras y yo no iría a buscarte, Shampoo.

La amazona respiró descontrolada mientras se sonrojaba.

—Pero no puedes dejarlo, es como una droga, algo que rechazas y ansías al mismo tiempo. Como una golosina prohibida —susurró Madame junto a su oído, y sonrió al ver la piel de Shampoo erizarse—. Descubriste el placer que hay en el dolor. Sí, no puedes negarlo. Puedo leerte como un libro abierto.

Volvió a tirarle el pelo para que la amazona dejara de moverse y negar con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo empezó a acariciarle el muslo despacio.

Shampoo dio un respingo cuando la mano avanzó más y pasó por debajo de su falda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego sintió los dedos de Madame como una violenta intrusión en su cuerpo. Cerró las piernas en un acto reflejo.

—¡No!... ¿Qué…?

—Tenías razón en algo, Shampoo, es momento de pasar a otro nivel de entrenamiento. Creo que ya estás preparada —murmuró Madame muy cerca de ella.

—¡Ah…!

No había gentileza en las caricias de Madame, tampoco cuidado o lentitud, la tocaba como si fuera una cosa cualquiera que le perteneciera y hubiera decidido jugar un rato con ella.

Dolía, por momentos laceraba tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Sabía que la estaba castigando por su desobediencia como alumna, cuanto más profundamente la atacaba, más deseaba Shampoo revelarse. Y a la vez más se avivaba su espíritu. Entonces comprendió que necesitaba más de aquel tormento.

Se removió desesperada, frenética, estaba buscando algo que no comprendía, pero lo necesitaba ahora. Ya. Crecía dentro de ella, era como si esa pequeña chispa que se encendía cada día durante las horas de entrenamiento ahora hubiera desatado un incendio.

Pero cuando Shampoo creyó que algo estallaría por fin liberándola, aliviando el fuego que le quemaba las entrañas y que la tortura acabaría, Madame se retiró. Escuchó su risilla junto al oído y de pronto ya no estaba tocándola, ya no sentía la presión de sus pechos en la espalda ni el agarre en el cabello.

Se había alejado. Sus pasos resonaron por la habitación cuando se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hemos terminado por hoy —dijo simplemente.

Shampoo levantó la cabeza y la observó salir a través del espejo.

Apoyando las manos en el suelo, boqueó en busca de aire. Sentía el cuerpo palpitando por todas partes, de dolor y de algo más que se negaba a nombrar; Madame la había dejado temblorosa y desorientada, con la vergüenza acechándola como un monstruo terrible. La despojó de todo.

Se miró en el espejo, el rostro sonrojado, las huellas de lágrimas en la cara y los ojos brillantes. La humillación que se leía por todas partes en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo una perversidad oscura que llegaba desde el fondo de su mirada, esa que había sentido cuando, junto con el dolor, llegó también la satisfacción y la necesidad de mucho más. Porque no había sido suficiente, Madame se había asegurado que así fuera, como siempre, la presionaba hasta donde quería. La seguía teniendo entre sus manos.

Era una deshonra para el orgullo de su raza, una bajeza. Pero Shampoo supo que volvería a la mansión al día siguiente.

Entonces lloró de humillación, con la cabeza baja, para no tener que verse en el espejo.

.

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_._

Nota de autora: Pues sí, yo les avisé que acá podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Una curiosidad técnica sobre la escritura de este fic: palabras como «madame», «señor», «doctor», etc., se escriben siempre con minúscula (excepto que estén a comienzo de oración, obviamente). Por el contrario, las mismas palabras, pero **abreviadas**, se escriben con mayúscula **siempre** («Mme.», «Sr.», «Dr.»). En este fic tomé la palabra «madame» como un nombre propio, ya que en el manga no aparece el nombre de pila de Mme. St. Paul (aunque por allí también me tomé el atrevimiento de inventarle uno por necesidades de la trama, pero que no se usa más de una vez XD). Por eso, porque tiene nivel de nombre propio y no de palabra común y corriente, lo escribo siempre con mayúscula, pero si nos pusiéramos estrictos con las normas… lo que hago está mal. Así que no sigan mi ejemplo :p

Agradezco muchísimo a quienes leen y comentan, y me siguen con fanática ceguera en todas mis locuras como fanficker. Son fundamentales para que yo pueda continuar. Todo mi cariño es para ustedes.

Hasta la próxima.

Romina


End file.
